Una nueva era de caos en el Digimundo
by ArizKnight1994
Summary: Los líderes de todas las generaciones se han vuelto malvados y han tomado control de todos los Digimundos de sus respectivos universos, ahora depende de los demás Digilelegidos detener sus malvados planes y averiguar qué les ha pasado a sus líderes.


Hace 3 años el Digimundo estuvo en peligro. Los 3 Grandes Ángeles del Digimundo decidieron llamar a los líderes de cada generación para poder salvarlo, pero algo pasó, cuando los líderes volvieron atacaron a los 3 Ángeles obligándolos a huir, los 3 Ángeles se preguntaron el por qué los líderes los había atacado, pero notaron que en realidad sí se habían vuelto malvados e intentaron detenerlos (pasaron meses (unos cuantos minutos en el tiempo del mundo Real y los líderes conquistaron todos los Digimundos de todos los universos fusionándolos y tomaron el control con una reunión donde debían presentarse todos los Digimons.

Takuya empezó el discurso:

Takuya-Hola Dgimon penosos soy su Rey Supremo Takuya Kanbara, se tienen que dirigir a mí como Amo Takuya, los 7 líderes hemos dominado al Digimundo así que nadie intente detenernos o morirán apenas si lo intentan.

Ahora se presentarán los demás (Takuya se sienta en un trono gigante hecho de Digizoid dorado).

Takato-Hola plebeyos yo soy Takato Matsuki soy el 2° soberano y este es mi compañero y representante BlackGuilmon.

BlackGuimon-Hola yo soy BlackGuilmon gusanos mas les vale tratarme bien a mí y su rey Takato sino los destruiré (risa malvada).

Lopmon-Su inteligencia ha subido antes solo decía Guilmon esto, Guilmon aquello.

Patamon y Gatomon-Sí.

Ahora se presenta Davis.

Davis-Yo soy Davis Motomiya se deben dirigir a mí como (es interrumpido por Takuya).

Takuya-Soberano Idiota.

Davis-Muy gracioso ¬¬ pero deben decirme Soberano y guapo Davis y él mi compañero Veemon.

Veemon-Soy el compañero de Veemon en esta forma de novato, no soy un Digimon con apariencia de los datos corrompida pero mis Digievoluciones sí.

Takuya (Dirigiéndose a Masaru y a Tai) ¿De verdad tiene que gobernar con nosotros el tarado de Davis? ¬¬

Tai y Masaru-Sí ya que aunque sea un tonto es un líder como nosotros y tiene el mismo poder por lo tanto lo necesitamos.

Tai-Yo soy Taichi Kamiya y él es Marcus Daimon, nos deben llamar Lord Marcus y su Majestad Tai.

Blackagumon (El Agumon de Tai con los datos corrompidos) Yo soy Blackagumon y él es (señalando al Agumon de Marcus) Blackneoagumon.

Taiki y Tagiru-Hola enclenques nosotros somos los Hunters más sexis del universo y se deben dirigir a nosotros como Taiki el Magnífico y King Tagiru.

Blackshoutmon y BlackGumdramon-Y nosotros somos sus compañeros ya saben quienes son los que están ahora a cargo aquí, deben cumplir todos nuestros deseos o lo pagarán caro.

Takuya (Se levanta del trono)-Eso es todo ahora a trabajar.

Todos los Digimons desde la forma novata hasta la ultra marchaban en dirección al Castillo de Digizoid dorado que habían construido los líderes para ellos para realizar diversas tareas bajo la vigilancia de Digimons de nivel Mega controlados por aros malignos.

Lopmon, Gatomon y Patamon observaban desde lejos escondidos.

Lopmon-Hay que llamar a las demás generaciones.

Gatomon-Kari cuando se entere se pondrá muy triste.

Patamon-¡Vamos al castillo!.

(Se teletransportan al castillo de Seraphimon).

Ahí se encuentran con Ophanimon, Seraphimon y Querubimon.

Lopmon-Tenemos más problemas de los que pensamos que había Ángeles del Digimundo.

Seraphimon-Nunca nos hubiéramos imaginado que los líderes harían algo como esto.

Patamon-No tenemos alternativa debemos llamar a los demás elegidos.

Gatomon-Tengo una duda porque Kari y los demás no se han percatado de eso.

Ophanimon-Ellos no se han percatado porque ya que Takuya usó el Digimundo de los Frontier como base para fusionarlo con los otros y en el Universo Frontier un día solo es un segundo en cualquiera de los Mundos Reales de todas las generaciones.

Querubimon-Por lo que allá solo han pasado unas horas.

Lopmon, Patamon y Gatomon-Entendemos.

Lopmon-Pero debemos avisar a todos los elegidos de todas las generaciones aunque no sé cómo ya que los líderes cerraron todas las salidas del Digimundo.

Seraphimon-Sin embargo ya que todos los universos Digimon han sido fusionados los elegidos pueden entrar por una zona que desconocen la mayoría de los líderes y sólo Takato la ha conocido pero no creo que se acuerde de ella.

Gatomon-¿Qué debemos hacer para informarles del problema en el Digimundo?.

Querubimon-Ophanimon se encargará de eso.

Ophanimon-Así es, el futuro del Digimundo no está perdido.

_Mientras tanto en el Mundo Real de los de Adventure._

Matt-Tai tarda tanto en volver.

Izzy-¡No te preocupes!.

Joe-Izzy ¿Por qué nos llamaste?.

Sora (preocupada) ¿Piensas que le habrá pasado algo grave?.

Izzy-¡No lo sé!.

(Llega un mensaje al ordenador de Izzy, Al abrirlo se oye la voz de Ophanimon).

Ophanimon-Elegidos deben reunirse en el Parque de Shinjuku a esperar más órdenes ya que el futuro del Digimundo está en riesgo.

Matt-Maldición algo malo pasó en el Digimundo.

Izzy-¡Será mejor seguir las instrucciones!.

Joe-¿Y si es una trampa?.

Sora-¡Debemos arriesgarnos! ¡Por Tai!.

_En casa de Kari._

Kari (Llamando a T.K por celular)-Hola T.K. estoy preocupada porque Tai aún no vuelve.

TK-No te preocupes está bien, luego te llamo estoy ocupado adiós.

KARI-Gracias T.K. Adiós.

Kari (Al momento en que cuelga un mensaje le llega a su carpeta de entrada).

Mensaje-El Digimundo los necesita de nuevo, favor de ir al parque de Shinjuku.

(En el momento en el que lo termina de leer entra una llamada de T.K).

TK-Kari me llegó un mensaje que decía que…

Kari-Yo le avisaré a Ken y Yolei, tú a Cody y Davis.

TK-Está bien, nos veremos en el parque de Shinjuku.

_Los Tamers:_

Juri-Gracias por invitarnos a tu casa Rika.

Rika-Recuerdo específicamente haberte invitado únicamente a ti, Ryo, Suzie, Henry y a Takato. ¬¬

Hirokazu-¿Y perdernos de la diversión?.

Kenta-Sí eso ¿y cuándo comienza la fiesta?.

AI-¿Y los dulces? :D.

Makoto-¿Y el pastel?.

Suzie-Sí, ¿dónde está todo eso? Ehh.

Rika-Ya les dije que esto no es ninguna fiesta.

Ryo-Perdón Rika se me pasó la mano.

Henry-En realidad es mi culpa por haber invitado a todos.

Alice-No entiendo porque me invitaste Henry.

Ryo-Rika ¡cálmate!.

Rika-No estoy…

(Es interrumpida por su abuela).

Seiko-Rika tienes un correo electrónico.

Rika-¿Un correo electrónico?.

Seiko-No sabía que tenías amigos por internet.

Rika-Pero yo no… (Su abuela la toma de un brazo y la lleva hasta el ordenador).

Seiko-es de mala educación no responder los mensajes de los amigos.

Rika-¿Es un correo electrónico para mí? (Observando la pantalla?.

Seiko-Supongo que quieres estar sola, luego me cuentas.

Rika-(En tono de mal humor) ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta? (Abre el mensaje).

Mensaje-Reúnanse todos los Tamers en el parque de Shinjuku ahí se les asiganarán nuevas órdenes.

Minutos después.

Henry-¿Entonces Takato está en peligro?.

Ryo-Debemos darnos prisa.

_Los Frontier_

En el aeropuerto…

Zoe-Kouji lamento haberte pedido que me recogieras, es que Takuya se suponía que el debió venir pero me dijo que estaba en una misión en el Digimundo.

Kouji-Sí él sigue allá, ya se ha tardado demasiado de hecho.

J.P-Zoe me hubieras pedido a mí en primer lugar que te recogiera yo con mucho gusto lo hubiera hecho.

Kouji (Pensando) Este no cambia ¬¬.

No hay problema J.P.

J.P.-¿Te gustaría ir a la casa de Kouji?, te hicimos una fiesta de bienvenida.

Kouji-¿Qué hicieron qué?.

J.P-¡Fue idea de Kouchi! (Encogiéndose de hombros).

Kouji-Vale si fue idea de él entonces está bien (dijo animado).

Al llegar a la casa de los gemelos.

Zoe-(Toca la puerta).

Kouchi la abre.

Gritos-¡Sorpresa!.

Tommy-Gusto en verte Zoe.

Kouchi-¡Hace mucho tiempo que no estábamos todos juntos!.

J.P.-Bueno casi todos, me sorprende que Takuya aún no haya resuelto ese tal y mínimo problema que había en el Digimundo.

Sus móviles reciben un mensaje.

Tommy-¡Qué extraño todos recibimos un mensaje al mismo tiempo).

Mensaje-Reúnanse elegidos los necesitamos otra vez, en el parque de Shinjuku ahí recibirán más órdenes.

Zoe-Es Ophanimon.

Kouji-¿Habrá pasado algo grave en el Digimundo?.

J.P.-¿Iremos?.

Kouchi-¡Takuya está allá!.

Tommy-¡Tenemos que ir a ver si a Takuya le pasó algo malo!.

_Los savers._

Los miembros de Dats, se encontraban se encontraban juntos en la base.

Yoshino-Marcus demora tanto en cumplir su misión de introspección, si no llega a tiempo, Rentarou lo regañará otra vez.

Thomas-Según mis cálculos él debió haber llegado hace más de 5 horas.

Keenan-Se ha tardado demasiado, ¿no se habrá perdido o distraído? Ya saben cómo es.

Un mensaje llega a los ordenadores de Dats.

Yoshino-¿Qué es eso Thomas?.

Thomas-Es un mensaje que proviene del Digimundo.

Mensaje-Miembros de Dats los necesitamos a responder una llamada de auxilio, vayan al parque de Shinjuku a esperar nuevas órdenes.

Keenan-¿Le pasó algo malo a Marcus?.

Thomas-¡Cómo siempre se debió meter en serios problemas y nosotros debemos ir a resolverlos.

Yoshino-¿Y qué tal si es algo más grave?.

Keenan-¡Entonces hay que darnos prisa!.

_Los Xros/Hunters_

Yuu-¿Akari has visto a Taiki o a Tagiru?.

Akari-No Yuu creí que estaban contigo.

Yuu-Es que quedamos de ir a jugar un partido de Basquetball que iban rápido al Digimundo a revisar algo y no han llegado :/.

(En eso llegan Kiriha, Zenjirou y Nene).

Kiriha-Oigan ¿a ustedes les llegó un mensaje a su celular?.

Yuu y Akari-No hemos revisado nuestros celulares, (Akari corre a buscar el suyo a su habitación y Yuu saca de su bolsillo el suyo).

Nene-¿Y bien?.

Yuu-Es que lo había puesto en modo silencioso.

Nene-Siempre tan descuidado.

Yuu (Lee el mensaje).

Mensaje-Estimados cazadores Digimon, uso este medio para avisarles de un problema en el Digimundo, presentarse al parque Shinjuku a esperar más instrucciones.

Zenjirou-Apuesto a que tanto Akari, como Ryoma, Ren y Airu también recibieron los mensajes.

Suena el celular de Yuu.

Yuu-¿Hola?.

Airu-Hola Yuu, a mí, Ren y a Ryoma nos llegó un mensaje de que váyamos al Digimundo, apuesto a que Tagiru hizo alguna tontería y Taiki lo está ayudando.

Yuu-Sí Airu también a nosotros nos llegó ese dichoso mensaje.

Airu-¿Y qué haremos?.

Yuu-Airu te veo a ti, ryoma y a Ren en el parque de Shinjuku, yo Kiriha, Nene y Akari vamos para allá.

Airu-Ok Yuu, allá nos veremos, adiós.

Yuu cuelga su celular y en eso llega Akari.

Akari (Llega agitada) Lamento la demora pero no encontraba mi celular y sí me llegó un mensaje de auxilio.

Kiriha-Airu acaba de llamar a Yuu y le dijo que ella, Ren y Ryoma también lo recibieron.

Nene-¡Vámonos a Shinjuku! Para esperarlos.

_En el Digimundo:_

Ophanimon-Listo terminé de enviar todos los mensajes.

Seraphimon-Sólo nos falta esperar.

Querubimon-El Digimundo necesita a los Elegidos.


End file.
